The Divine Trinity
by SaberKarra Knight
Summary: When the Divine Swordsmen awaken, what will it mean for the Day of Pasca, and the future of both Brigadoon and Earth?


Brigadoon: The Divine Trinity By: Saber/Karra Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Brigadoon or any characters therein (though I wish Melan was mine sniff ) Anyway, the only things I own are the Divine Trinity, which you will find out more about as the story progresses. Also, there may be more characters as the story unfolds that I own, though I doubt it will go past the Divine Trinity. This is the main disclaimer for the whole story, so don't complain to me about not having one in future chapters. I'll only add one if a new character of mine is introduced, or if people need a reminder. Other than that, enjoy the ficcy, and reviews are always nice! Nyu!  
  
Also, stuff 'like this' is thoughts, and stuff "like this" is speech. Just thought I'd clear that up   
  
Chapter 1: Violet Beginnings  
  
The darkness was everywhere, the only light coming from three lone figures standing in a circle in the distance. The one on the left was male, towering over the other two. A glimmer of obsidian peaked from his armor every now and again, the slivery outline of wings just visible in the haze. If one looked closely, twin rifles could be seen extending from his forearms. The one on the right was shortest, also male. His armor gave off a gold glint when he shifted, and he too, bore wings, though his gave off a slight white glimmer. Unlike the other, his arms ended in a sword and a gun. The center figure was female, currently sitting on the ground in a meditative state. Her armor shimmered with violet streaks, ebony wings halfway curled around her and the others. The darkness shifted slightly, seeming to form a shield around the three figures, blending into nothingness. Suddenly, the female opened her eyes, ice-like chips becoming visible from beneath her eyelids. The other two turned their heads towards her instinctively.  
"What is it?" The golden one asked quietly. She turned her cool cerulean gaze to him, his amethyst orbs flickering with curiosity.  
"The Variable is gaining power...Brigadoon and Earth are both beginning to crumble." The silver one ruffled his wings, before settling them at a comfortable position.  
"But what can we do about it?" Our Lady is gone...we no longer have purpose on either world." She chuckled softly, a small smile gracing her lips.  
"Have you not sensed it? Our Lady has been reborn...it is time for us to awaken, and prepare for when she calls for us." She extended her wings to their full span, before folding them neatly against her back. The golden one cocked his head in concentration, before nodding his consent.  
"Yes, I sense it now too..." A flicker of silver was the sign that the other agreed as well. The female stood, violet glinting in the soft darkness. The outline of twin swords was visible on her forearms, flashing with a deadly grace.  
"Come, my brothers...we will be needed. A new dawn is approaching for both worlds...and we will witness the rebirth, as we have for generations past." The three spread their wings, taking flight upwards, before disappearing in a flash of light. All that remained of their presence were three feathers...one black, one white, and one gold, laying in a perfect triangle...  
  
Emerald eyes opened, revealing a blurred version of the wooden support beams on the roof. Thirteen year old Marin Asagi yawned, reaching for her glasses. After groping for a few seconds, her hand finally came into contact with the smooth metal. Sliding the vision-boosters on her face, the world came into focus. She sat up, stretching her arms, her caramel hair laying haphazardly on her head.  
'Man...what a strange dream...' she thought, getting to her feet and heading towards her drawers. Rummaging through them, she selected the day's clothes, and began the ritual of dressing. Completing this daily custom, she grabbed her raggedy old schoolbag, heading towards the main room of the tenement. Everyone else was already congregated, save for the Aunties Moimoi, who were currently cooking breakfast, the scent of fresh rice lingering in the air. Grandpa Shuta was sitting next to the American, Mike, arguing about a design for some new gadget. The carpenter was sitting quietly as usual, a few flecks of wood littered on his clothing. June was still at the hospital, and her father was currently drunk off his ass outside the tenement, mourning over Myuki. Marin sat down next to Granny, who had just flipped a small ball of rice onto a ceremonial pedestal next to a picture of an older man, a stick of incense burning. It was for grandpa Gen, who had died roughly a year earlier.  
"Nice shot Granny!" Granny gave Marin a thumbs up, smiling and she returned it. At this time, the Aunties came in with breakfast. The makeshift family tucked in, Marin chatting happily with Grandpa Shuta about the plans for his latest project.  
  
Meanwhile at the Nezu shrine, a soft purple glow flashed into existence, revealing a violet armored being, black wings spread in a defensive manner. She blinked, her cool cerulean orbs scanning her surroundings. Around were various small shrines, each praising one thing or another, wish tags hanging from lines across the sacred arches.  
'Hmmm...much has changed...' She looked upwards into the clear blue sky, her gaze seeming to search for something. 'Today...it will happen...hmmm?' She turned her eyes from the sky, lingering towards one of the shrines. She could feel faint pulse of power coming from it, something familiar. Curious, she floated over towards it, being mindful not to be seen. As she got nearer, she noted a ceremonial cloth, and laying on it was a small, blue-colored bottle-like object. Her arms shifted from twin swords, to delicate hands, and she picked up the object, noting rune-like carvings on its surface. She smiled as she read them, turning the bottle carefully in her palm. She could feel a life force within the bottle, waiting to be awoken.  
"Soon, young swordsman...soon..." She replaced the bottle on the cloth, noting as it glowed briefly. "It won't be long now..." Suddenly, her ears picked up a sound, and she turned, seeing a young girl approaching in the distance. In a puff of smoke, she reverted to her ampoule form, which dropped to the ground with a soft clink. It was a light purple color in a bottle shape, but in the middle was a sphere, and two tiny wings protruded from it. 'I will wait until this person passes...then search for my Lady...'  
  
Marin sighed as she made her way towards Nezu Shrine, running her fingers through her hair. She'd run smack into June's breasts in her haste to leave, and was feeling quite embarrassed, pink still on her cheeks. I can't believe what a klutz I am...Stopping at the main alter, she put down her bag. Ringing the bell, she clapped twice, and began her prayer.  
"Please help me to grow big and strong. Please help me do better in school, and to get rid of my far-sightedness. And please let Moe and I stay best friends forever. Thank you." Picking up a small stone, she walked over to the tree next to the alter, where there were several carvings already. She added another to the list. "I'll just put my offering on my tab. I suppose I should probably start paying them off soon." She giggled slightly, dropping the stone, and picked up her bag. She turned to leave, but saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye coming from the direction of one of the other shrines. Curious, she headed towards where she saw the light, walking underneath the path lined with arches. She carefully peeked her head around the corner, only to see a small puff of smoke drifting into the wind. Something was glittering on the ground, and she went closer to investigate. When got close to it, she saw a small, violet bottle. Picking it up with her free hand, she looked at it, feeling the smooth surface in her palm. The light reflected off of it, revealing rune-like carvings on it.  
"I wonder what those mean..." she said quietly to herself. Removing her gaze from the curious object, she saw a similar bottle on an alter in the shrine. "Maybe it fell off the cloth...I should put it back..." Crossing over, she started to put the bottle down, when she felt a pull to the blue one. Against what her mind was telling her, she placed the violet one down, and cradled the blue bottle in her palm. It felt warm on her skin, as if it were alive.  
"What are you dooooing?" Marin jumped at the sudden voice behind her, whipping around to come face-to-face with one of the creepy shrine keepers. "This is a restricted area! Keep out!" The keeper looked closer at Marin, eyes narrowed. "Are yooooou the one who carves into our sacred trees?" Marin only nodded, slowly backing away from the weird lady. She screamed when the lady began to swipe at her with her broom, chasing her from the shrines. "Never come back! You think sacred trees are easy to grow???"  
  
After the two women had left, a small puff of smoke appeared, and the violet armored female reappeared, watching them disappear into the distance. She turned to the alter, only to notice the blue bottle's absence. She raised any eyebrow, before smiling softly.  
"It has begun..." A soft purple glow enveloped her, and when it faded, a young human girl stood in her place. She was wearing a typical Japanese school uniform, a emerald kerchief around her neck. Long black hair hung to her waist, violet streaked through it. The only thing that remained from her previous form were the twin emerald stripes trailing down her cheeks from her eyes, and a strange rune tattoo on her chest. She flexed her fingers, and looked out towards the exit. "Now...to see just how much things have changed..." 


End file.
